


Adam Milligan's Ethical Dilemma

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: The Misadventures of Adam Milligan [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam and Michael are married, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crossdressing, Ethical Dilemmas, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, and Lucifer will soon join them, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: In which Lucifer has an ethical dilemma regarding a rather scandalous usage of Michael's feathers, Adam has an ethical dilemma of his own that can only be solved in the bedroom, and Michael, who originally had other plans, decides that they can wait. Total crack.
Relationships: Lucifer/Adam Milligan, Lucifer/Michael/Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: The Misadventures of Adam Milligan [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Adam Milligan's Ethical Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Um I've literally had this on my computer for three years IDEK why I haven't posted it - forgive me. OWO
> 
> Also! Please read this first or else the story will make even less sense: https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/2074170

“Lucifer,” Adam greeted, face slowly falling into the perfect picture of utter confusion as he takes in Lucifer’s outfit. “Why... Why are you dressed like that?”

“Do you like it?” Lucifer asked shyly, smoothing his hand over the silver sequins of the bodice of the dress he is wearing until they settled upon the feathered skirt that Adam was getting a bad feeling about.

“I-” Adam faltered. “I’m at a loss for words,” he settled on after an awkward moment.

“At first we had a bit of an ethical dilemma about using Michael’s feathers for this,” Lucifer said, confirming Adam’s fears, “even though his were the only ones of a complexion to be died this alluring pastel color, but then we molted so it would have been a waste to let the feathers stay up on the ceiling as chandeliers until you made us take them down,” at which point Adam stopped listening, because Lucifer was standing there, looking too tall and too damn gorgeous in a dress made of Michael’s freaking _feathers_ , still talking, and Adam needed him to shut up and take the beautiful yet slightly disturbing garment off, preferably not in that order.

“I have a bit of an ethical dilemma of my own,” Adam interrupted, doing his best to look incredibly guilty.

Lucifer was quiet for a moment. “Okay?” He drew out the word, raising one slim eyebrow in defiance as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“My dilemma is this: You look stunning, and I could either choose to admire you from afar, or,” he said, stalking closer, “I could admire you from closer.”

“Adam, I don’t see how that’s an ethical dilemma-”

“Who cares about ethical dilemmas? Right now, I only care about getting you out of that ridiculous piece of clothing,” he answered, but just as he was about to close the distance between them, Michael materialized beside them, wearing an equally preposterous, if slightly pinker, dress and looking just as beautiful.

“Not so fast,” Michael said, worming his way between them. “We’re doing a beauty pageant in the study.”

“I didn’t know we had a study,” he said, a bit lamely, his ability to communicate having been short-circuited by the two incredibly handsome archangels wearing floofy dresses in front of him. “You can go have your beauty pageant,” he said with finality after he had taken a moment to gather his thoughts. “Or you can both join me in the bedroom.”

Lucifer and Michael shared a look. “Both of us?” Michael asked, sounding very much like a dream of his had come true.

Adam shot him a coy look over his shoulder as he walked towards the bedroom. “Both of you,” he confirmed.

Needless to say, the beauty pageant was canceled that day, leaving their audience of one Castiel Winchester-Milligan, the only other fashion-minded being in their family, exceedingly disappointed.

It all turned out OK in the end, though, because that night he and Dean had a ‘fashion show’ of their own, featuring Dean and numerous pairs of panties.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave kudos if you enjoy!


End file.
